


Not anymore

by Middy



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Protection, sir thomas sharpe saying some shit towards his sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middy/pseuds/Middy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucille tries to kill Edith, Thomas won't let anything happen to Edith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me through the recent clips they released and the trailers.

Hearing the shrill scream of Edith awoke Thomas from his slumber, he had fallen asleep after working and had been dead to the world. Though he remembered his wife being asleep right beside him..and now she was not. He shot up and through a night shirt on and ran to the banister only to see his beloved fall from the standing point his sister now stood.   
  
"What have you done?!" He screamed into the manor, his voice bouncing off the walls.   
  
"What had to be done my brother...you know what they would have done to us." She said blood stained on her knife, blood he prayed was not Edith's.  
  
He rushed down the stairs and slid to the body of his wide. "Edith?!...Edith love open your eyes..please.." He pleaded as he picked her up and held her to him. His breath coming out in hot spurts against her forehead as he rocked her. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he looked up at his sister..Lucille.   
  
She stood there so..triumphant, disheveled and insane.  
  
Thomas brushed golden locks from her pale porcelain skin and noticed she indeed was breathing. He held in his joy, as to not have Lucille saunter down the stairs to finish the job. Instead he laid Edith's head on the floor ever so softly and stood. His eyes, pierced blue through his sister. Shot all the hate he felt for her into what remained of her soul. He walked up the stairs slowly, his hand running along the railing.   
  
"You have taken things from me, time after time Lucie, and each time I bit my tongue and let you." His words seethed with anger. "My wife was not to be harmed..we discussed this last night-"  
  
"You know what they would do Thomas!" She interjected.  
  
"I don'y bloody care what they will do!" His words seem to stir up the house, the creaks became more audible. Lucille gasped out as if he had wounded her, oh he was not done yet.  
  
"You have used me to fulfil your sick needs, and I'm tired of it!" He made it to the landing and glared. "I killed for your insane prophecy of what was to come."  
  
"Do you think Edith would have stayed knowing these things anyway Thomas?" Her sharp words filled the air, as if she still had a card up her sleeve.  
  
Thomas chuckled, nearly like a mad man himself. "I told her everything..and she..wants..wanted." He quickly corrected. "To get me away from you."  
  
"As if it is my fault alone brother."

"I know i'm to blame too Lucille!" He snapped back. "But it is you who shows little remorse for the lives lost here.."   
  
Lucille stared at him as if he was being brash, speaking out of turn towards her.   
  
"She was nosey and brought most of this on herself." Her stance became graceful once more as if she was attending a ball. Her hands ran through her stringy hair, voice in it's sickly normal tone.  
  
"She was to much of a braggart, talking her paranormal nonsense."  Lucille scoffed.  
  
Thomas grabbed her shoulders shaking her. "You are a pretentious, self-centered, arrogant child!" He shoved her away and the clank of the knife hit the floor. As if alerting it's presence to the younger of the two. He looked upon the weapon, the blade screaming the threat it had possessed against his lover lying on the floor now.  
  
Looking up, he saw Lucille looking over the railing at Edith. Glancing himself he saw Edith moving his heart pounded as his sister started for the stairs the crazed look in her eyes. The world spun as he lurched forward and halted all movements by his sister. She stood still eyes wide, looking down at the knife inside her. The blood soaking her nightgown, writing the last deed Thomas would do.  
  
He heard the moaning growl from the creature, rising from the depths of the house. He leaned forward to Lucille's ear and closed his eyes. "You are whom this house seeks to feed it's hunger sister." He pulled the knife from the empty shell of the woman who was once the sister he knew. Tossing her to the floor, her blood pooled pouring from the vacanthole  in her abdomen. The house was now filled with various echoes as that thing made it's way closer.  

Lucille reached her hand out, but Thomas was already down the stairs and to his beloved side. Lucille screamed in anger, unable to get up floor slick with crimson.  
  
"T-Thomas...?" Edith looked up at him, her eyes followed the blood and fear hit her as she lifted his shirt.  
  
"Not mine dearest..." He picked her up.   
  
"Lucille."   
  
Edith said nothing, just clung to Thomas as he carried her out of the house just like the day they married.  
  
The creature hovered over Lucille as if it had been waiting for this moment and as she screamed it tore her apart pulling her broken body down to its abyss. Leaving only her blood as a last known proof of her existence. Then the cracks pulled the red into its fractured structure and as the last drop disappeared the house stilled in sound. The spirits were now calmed by the life they sought for this whole time, and as Thomas made it out with Edith the house began to cave in as if finally letting go of life that it held onto so dearly. The house was somehow set free from it's own hell, as if it too was a spirit wronged from the Sharpe's dirty deeds long ago.   
  
Yet now even Thomas could breathe, the snow frosted air feeling better then the man felt in a lifetime. He kissed his wife gently as he continued walking to the carriage. He wouldn't look back, no..not this time not anymore.


End file.
